


temporary bliss

by tinytatts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Louis, basically an au about temporary fix, before the song was released, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytatts/pseuds/tinytatts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis calls harry every time he needs a distraction.</p><p>or the au based off temporary fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temporary bliss

Harry knocked quietly on Louis Tomlinson's door, the older man responding before he could knock again.

“Hey, baby,” Louis grumbled, a cigarette held between his lips. Almost instantly, he grabbed Harry and pulled him into his dark, barely lit apartment. Louis inhaled the smoke and held his cigarette between his short fingers. Within seconds, their lips were clashing and Louis had Harry pinned up against the wooden door, hands cupping his ass tightly.

Louis pulled away from the kiss to take another drag from the cigarette, and blew the smoke right in Harry's face, causing Harry to choke. He smirked at the younger boy and attached his lips to his neck, his hand palming Harry's dick through his trousers. Harry moaned breathily and let his head fall back against the door.

Louis nibbled bruises into Harry's neck, leaving people to wonder where on earth a sweet, little nineteen year old boy like Harry would get such nasty markings on his neck. Harry had neither a girlfriend, nor a boyfriend. Little did they know, Harry was playing painkiller to this twenty-two year old man he'd stumbled into at the bar late one night. This was three months ago, and now Louis called Harry every time he needed a distraction, a fix, a pill to overdose on.

Harry didn't question it, just went along with it. He was maybe addicted to Louis too, but he wouldn't make it blatantly obvious. He thinks he enjoyed their little hookups more than Louis ever has, Harry just wishes they actually meant something. He wants to fix the man, wants to really help him out of his pit of misery. He wants to mend all the broken pieces back together, not constantly give him sex when he was hurting.  
  
Sex didn't solve anything permanently. It was temporary. Harry didn't like temporary. He wanted to be by Louis' side 24/7 telling him how beautiful he is, but that can't, that won't happen. Not at this rate. Even though Harry despised this, he was irrevocably addicted.

Louis' voice snapped him away from his thoughts, and made him forget everything he was thinking seconds before. “Gonna fuck you right up against this door, would you like that baby?” Louis growled, ripping Harry's sheer shirt off, the buttons flying in all different directions. Harry's mouth hung wide open, releasing a deep moan, he shook his head quickly.

Harry reached forward and tugged on Louis' shirt, which he removed swiftly. Louis goes back to kissing Harry, his tongue licking into the boy’s mouth. Harry bucked his hips up into Louis, but Louis grabbed his hips tightly and slammed them back against the door. He unzipped the boy's pants, yanking them off him, along with his boxers.

Louis took Harry's dick into his hands and began pumping him, making him whimper and writhe again the door. Harry reached down and unzipped Louis' pants, stripping them from his body. Harry yelped when Louis lifted him up, palms gripping his ass. Harry's legs were hooked over Louis' arms while Louis' arms were pressed against the door. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck tightly, out of fear he'd fall.

“ ‘M goin' in dry,” Louis mumbled, Harry couldn't do anything about it even if he wanted to. Louis slammed into him with zero warning, causing Harry to scream out.

Louis thrusted mercilessly and relentlessly as Harry made the most delicious sounds; he absolutely relished in his facial expressions and the sounds he made, he loved to wreck the boy. Leave him to go home explaining to his poor mum why he looked so fucked out.

Harry tugged hard on Louis' hair, moaning high-pitched as Louis hit his prostate. He leaned forward and took one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting. He pulls on his nipple, pinching the other one between his fingers. That has Harry keening and writhing.

“Fuckfuckfuck, faster, harder! Fuck me!” Harry begs pathetically. Louis picks up speed and slams into him harder than before. Harry lets out a string of swears, scratching down Louis' back.

“You like that? Like when I fuck you so hard you're limping? Gotta explain to your mum why you can't walk properly, why your face is so red and lips so plump. Why you smell like smoke and sex, you like that all. Don't you, princess?” Louis hisses through clenched teeth.

“Fucking hell. Yes, love it so much,” Harry whines, clutching Louis' bicep tightly. “Fuck me faster, fuck me so hard, Louis! A-aah!,” Harry cries, blinded by pure lust and pleasure.

“Louis! G- Gonna cum, fuckfuckfuck, 'm coming! Oh my god!” Harry yells, going into overdrive. He squirts white stripes on Louis' chest, letting out an exhausted moan. Louis carefully puts the boy down, kissing his lips before going and cleaning himself up.

Harry finishes dressing himself just as Louis returns, clothed and clean. “Bye, baby. Miss you 'till next time,” Louis winks. He kisses Harry deeply and pinches his bum. “Bye, Louis,” Harry hums. With that, he's out the door.

...’Till next time. 


End file.
